


Better Than Chocolates

by illfoandillfie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (both f and m receiving), Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/dom/sub, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome, and when i say filthy i mean filthy, hooo boy okay, spitting, the first half of this is fluffy with a hint of filth, the second half is filthy with a hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: It's your first Valentines Day together and Roger, ever the romantic, has a number of surprises in store.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/Roger Taylor/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Better Than Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (late) entry to the Somebody To Love valentines fic event on tumblr. I know it's been a while since I posted but this is a long one so I hope that makes up for it.

There were those who would call your relationship weird or wrong. The tabloids for one seemed to take endless enjoyment from criticising you and Roger, as did the nosey and bored. The age gap would have been enough to draw attention, much less the fact he was a world-famous musician and divorced. Phrases like midlife crisis and gold digger had been whispered behind your back and printed in black and white for anyone to read. And that was without any of them knowing that you’d met while on the arm of one of his best friends and bandmates. You could only imagine the trash they’d say about you if they knew the half of it. If they knew you’d caught Brian’s eye while out at a club and then found yourself in his bed for the next few nights. If they knew that he’d taken you out and you’d run into Roger while on your way to a bar. An unknown number of drinks later and you found yourself between them, Brian’s hands expertly slipping into your underwear as Roger teased your nipples from over your shirt, his breath warm where he leaned into your neck. When you woke in the morning you had a hangover and marks all over your body, mostly hickeys but some were left by teeth and some by hands too. Gradually the night came back to you, the insistence for them to be rougher, the way they’d complied with your request, taking it in turns to pin you down. It was worth it even with the throbbing headache. And it left you hoping for a repeat at least, if not something more. The opportunity to take them at the same time, perhaps? You’d thought you lost the chance when you and Brian sort of fizzled out, mutually deciding it had been fun while it lasted but had gone as far as it was going to. A few months later you’d run into Roger again, playing along when he acted like he’d forgotten your name. You accepted his invitation to join him for a quick drink and then the invitation to join him for dinner and before you knew it you were dating for real, holding hands in public and being gossiped about in trashy magazines. If Brian was uncomfortable with the new development, he didn’t show it and Roger assured you that everything was completely fine, so you’d kept seeing him. Now, almost a year into the relationship, you were woken up as Roger climbed back into the bed you shared and snuggled in close to you. A glance at the bright numbers on the alarm clock told you it wasn’t as early in the morning as you would have liked.    
“Y’gonna have to let me go soon,” you mumbled sleepily, “gotta get up for work in a bit.”    
“Not t’day,” he said back, voice still morning rough as he dropped a kiss to your shoulder, “I called you in sick f’the rest of the week,”    
“What?” You rolled over to face Roger, suddenly much more awake.    
He cracked an eye open at you, though the other remained tightly shut, “you have a virus,” he shut his eye again.    
You flicked his nose, “Rog, explain,”    
He groaned and scrunched up his nose at the attack, “First Valentines together, got something special planned.”    
“Valentines isn’t until tomorrow blondie,”    
“Said it was special,” he pulled you tighter against him, “now go back to sleep, doctor’s orders.”    
You rolled your eyes but snuggled into him, deciding it would be easier to get answers when Roger was more prepared to wake up. And really, who were you to say no to a lie in.    
“Better,” he mumbled into your neck once you’d settled, “love you.” 

It turned out to be harder to get Roger to explain than you’d thought it would be. He’d tried to surprise you in the past but usually got too excited about it to keep it to himself for long. But not this time. This time he changed the subject whenever you asked what he had planned or why you needed half a week off work for it. Leaning across the kitchen island, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, you again tried to wheedle more information from him, putting every tool in your arsenal to use – his favourite pet names, whiney pleases, even a cheeky peak down your shirt.   
“Y’knowthings’ll be more fun if you stop asking and let it be a surprise,” he said, leaning over the other edge of the island, not quite nose to nose.    
“Surprises make me nervous,”    
“I promise you’ll enjoy it. Now why don’t you go get changed, baby, I’ve booked us into a spa,”    
“Is the spa part of it?”    
“Could be,”    
The way he grinned at you made you want to slap his shoulder and sink to your knees in equal parts but instead you settled on pushing yourself forward on your toes to close the gap between you, saying a soft thank you as you pulled back.”    
“Don’t need to thank me,”    
“Think I do. I didn’t really have anything planned for Valentines. The best I’d come up with was cooking you dinner. Maybe a box of chocolates.”   
“What I have planned is so much better than a box of chocolates.”   
“Well, I did also buy something fun to wear,”    
“You mean the teddy I found in the cupboard? The red one with the hearts?”    
“Roggie! You saw?”    
“You didn’t hide it that well,”    
“I thought I had,” you pouted.    
“If it’s any consolation, seeing it on the hanger gave me a semi, so imagine what seeing you in it is gonna do to me.”    
“That is the fun part,”    
He leaned in to kiss you again, softly, though his voice was closer to a growl when he spoke, “Mmhmm, definitely the fun part.” 

Upon arriving at the spa you realised your expectations were set way too low. A massage was all you’d been thinking of – in an out in and hour and a half and then home again to have a late lunch and maybe fool around a bit. But then the ridiculously calm and beautiful woman at the reception desk said the words _full Valentines package_ and Roger had confirmed it, squeezing your hand just a little tighter. You shouldn’t have been surprised really, Roger made no secret about how much he enjoyed spoiling you. Whenever you protested, he’d just shrug and say you were his favourite thing to spend money on, although sometimes he’d add on “after the cars”, grinning at you like he’d made the world’s funniest joke. A luxurious spa day wasn’t anywhere near the most extravagant thing he’d bought you, and it definitely left you feeling completely indulged and pampered. It started with you both stripping to your bathers and being led to a private steam room, a range of muds and scrubs left for you to try. You imagined the intention was for it to be romantic and maybe just a little bit sexy – gently rubbing the different pastes into each other’s skin – and it kind of started that way with Roger’s firm hands on your shoulders, smoothing out a thick blob of something or other he’d picked at random. But then, in trying to reciprocate the gesture, you inadvertently flung some towards Roger which led to him smearing a handful over your face and any chance of soft sexiness was gone in a burst of squeals and giggles and curse words.    
“Probably for the best,” Roger said when you pointed out another couple in the hall towards the baths, finger tracks of mud over every inch of bare skin and eyes locked in a nauseatingly gooey way, “would have ended with some poor bastard who works here walking in on something entirely inappropriate.”   
Roger was almost correct. The scrubs were washed off under showers, Roger turning you to check your back was free of goop, his fingers making goosebumps rise despite the warmth of the water, before you returned the favour. And then you were left to relax and float around in a perfectly temperate pool.    
“Christ this is nice,” Roger said after a short while. He’d never much been one for silence.    
You just hummed your agreement, eyes closed as you felt your body relax, muscles loosening, worries disappearing.    
“I’ll take it that means you’re enjoying yourself,”    
“Mmhmm,”    
“Are you ever going to say more than monosyllabic noises again?”    
“Mmhmm is two syllables,”    
A splash of water hit you from where Roger was.    
“Hey!” you finally opened your eyes only to find him holding his hands up, a look of false innocence plastered over his face.    
“Sorry, baby, accident,”    
“Somehow I don’t believe you,” you shook your head but couldn’t hide your amused smile, “And I think you need to kiss me to make up for it.”    
“If you insist,” he laughed as he caught your hand and pulled you through the water, backing up until he hit the pool wall which gave you the chance to hook your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck. The goosebumps returned as his hands slid down your sides, drops of water running from them, and he found your lips in a soft, unhurried kiss. The moment stretched on, neither of you interested in anything outside of your warm bubble, and you were still wrapped up in each other when the door opened, another beautiful woman striding into the room to disrupt you.    
“Mr Taylor, Ms Y/L/N, your masseurs are ready for you. If you’d like to take these robes and follow me,”    
“Thank you,” Roger still seemed a little distracted, but he let you go free, although not without giving your bum a small squeeze first.    
You smiled at the woman as you wrapped yourself up in the soft fluffy robe and followed her out of the room and down a hallway.    
Roger caught your hand as you walked and leaned towards your ear so only you could hear him, “D’you reckon you’d have to be ranked on an attractiveness scale to get a job here or is there something in the water?”    
“God I hope it’s the water. Wonder if any of them would be interested in joining us one night,” you raised your eyebrows suggestively.    
“Have I told you I love you?”    
“Yes, but I’m happy to hear it again.” 

The massage was the part you’d been expecting but, even so, you were pleasantly surprised when you were told, in a calm soothing voice, that it was a hot rock massage, ideal for relieving muscle tension and stress. The room smelt faintly of roses which only served to calm you further, until your breathing was deep and even. Roger was on the table beside you, sighing as his masseuse gave extra attention to his shoulders and upper back, per his request. Drumming wasn’t necessarily easy on his body but a massage every so often helped. You had a stash of oils and lotions at home that you pulled out whenever he needed to ease the tension in his back or his legs or his wrists and fingers, but there was no denying how incredible a professional massage was. And being able to share the experience was even better. It certainly made it easier to endure Roger’s whispered jokes, filthy of course, when you were told a facial was next. That was followed by a manicure and that by a pedicure. Finally, you were led to the last part of the package. Two glasses of champagne and a chocolate brownie shaped like a heart awaited you by a tub large enough for both of you, full almost to the brim with rose petal infused water – one last chance to relax together before the real world came knocking. It was perhaps a little too full, some of the water spilling over the edge as you both climbed in and settled, Roger pulling you against his chest and handing you one of the glasses.    
“So, my love, did you enjoy it?” Roger’s voice was soft, his fingers softer, stroking your shoulder as you leaned against him.    
“So much,”    
“Good,”    
“Almost a shame to have to go home after all this,”    
“Well, I guess I have some good news for you then,”    
You sat up and turned to look at Roger quizzically.    
“This was just the beginning of your surprise, I’ve got a few more things up my sleeve but we have to go on a small flight to get them.”    
“A flight? Where to?”    
“Well now that would be spoiling things and you know I’m not going to do that. I’ve already packed our suitcases and they’re in the back of the car.”    
“When the fuck did you organise all this?”    
“Oh y’know, here and there. Took me a few months to get it all sorted but it was nothing. It’s worth the effort to make you happy,”    
“Rog I would have been happy with a couple of drinks and a good fuck,”    
“Believe me, that’s coming. But I wanted to do something proper romantic for you. Best boyfriend ever, right?”    
“Without a doubt,” you leaned in to kiss him hard. 

*** 

“Can you give me a hint about where we’re going?” you asked as you walked through the airport, dragging your suitcase with one hand, your other entwined with Roger’s.    
“No,”    
“Oh c’mon,”    
“Love, I’m this close to blindfolding you and plugging your ears so it won’t be spoiled.”    
You rolled your eyes at Roger’s determination to keep you in the dark and dropped the subject, letting him steer you towards a nearby coffeeshop. The opportunity to find out the truth arose while he was distracted with the menu, sunnies firmly in place so he could read the signage, boarding passes almost forgotten where they stuck out the top of his bag. With a quick glance to make sure he wasn’t about to turn around, you bent a little to examine the tickets and found the name of the destination.    
“Crete? As in Crete, Greece?” you asked, louder than you’d intended as you stood up straight again.    
Roger turned and held his hands up in a gesture that clearly said _what the fuck_.    
“You can’t blame me for wanting to know, Roggie. Fucking maddening being stuck with all your ‘guess again’s and ‘that’s not its’.”    
“Fucking maddening organising all this. Least you could do is play along,” he crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the people in the queue turning to look at him, a tell-tale pout appearing on his face, the first warning sign of a potential tantrum.    
“No need to sulk, Rog. If you’ve done as much as you’ve hinted then I’m completely in the dark about the rest of it.”    
“I’m not _sulking_ ,”    
Before you could answer back the speaker overhead crackled a staticy call for your gate number, loud enough to make you cringe, and Roger grabbed you by the hand, swearing under his breath. Being first class passengers you had plenty of room to stretch out as you waited for the plane to fill, a luxury you’d never have dreamt of before you met Roger. Brian had never had cause to fly you anywhere, so it had never come up.    
“So, how come Crete?”    
“A few months ago you mentioned wanting to go to the beach,” he shrugged, still sounding a little grumpy, “figured that since I was already spoiling you I might as well pull out all the stops.”    
“Y’know, if this got printed in a magazine it’d only fuel all those sugar daddy rumours,”    
“Who fucking cares what they think.”   
“I’ll remind you you said that next time you’re going on about parasites in the press,” You turned your head towards the window and the view of the runway, able to feel Roger’s gaze on you.    
“View’ll be better once we’re in the air,” he said, nudging your shoulder.    
“Yeah no shit,”    
“You should be nicer to me considering everything I’ve organised,”    
“Once the plane takes off you can follow me to the bathroom and I’ll show you just how nice I can be,”    
“Naughty,”    
“Naughty, nice, whichever way you want, Daddy,”    
“Keep it down, love. Or I might start to think you get a kick out of the sugar daddy rumours. Besides, we definitely don’t want anyone to get jealous hearing how filthy you are,”    
“Might need to gag me then,”    
Roger’s hand tightened on the armrest and his voice was a warning rumble when he spoke, “Y/N,”    
“Roger,” you imitated his tone.    
“I don’t want to have to tell you again to keep quiet,”    
“What’ll you do if I don’t stop?”    
He paused for a moment, eyeing you up as he thought, “Think I’d have to edge you for a while.”    
“Is that all?”    
“Believe me, it’d be worse than it sounds. I know you’re picturing an edge or two before I give in, but I’d make sure it was much more than that,” his voice seemed to get lower with each sentence, sending a shiver down your spine, “See, I have something in mind for tomorrow night. It’ll be fun regardless, but it’ll be more fun if you’re a desperate mess. So edges is all you’ll be getting for now. And if you can’t behave yourself then you’ll be getting them right here in this seat. Daddy knows his little slut can have trouble staying quiet when she’s being edged but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Roger’s tone would have been enough to make you listen, it didn’t leave you any choice, but add into the mix the content of his statement, and the way his voice dropped into a quiet gruffness so as not to be overheard, and you were practically whimpering. You quietly crossed your legs, pressing your thighs together. Roger glanced down at them and then back at your face, an eyebrow slightly raised, and for half a second you thought he’d throw out another teasing remark to push your buttons and rile you up. Instead he just smiled, face softening completely, and took your hand, pressing a kiss to your palm. 

He kept up the game for most of the flight, the hours stretching as he shifted from sweet to teasing and back again, fast enough to have your head spinning. In one second he’d notice you were feeling chilly under the air conditioning and wave down a stewardess to get you a blanket, and in the next he’d be spreading it over both your laps and commenting on how it would help hide his hand when he checked how wet you were. He’d pull you into his side, drop a kiss to your temple, as you watched a movie, only to slip his fingers under your shirt and rub teasing patterns on whatever skin he could subtly reach. And, though he’d hinted at it, he never once followed you to the bathroom or let his fingers wander anywhere inappropriate, which left you almost tense with anticipation and want. Finally, hours after taking off, you landed, thankful the torture was over for the moment, and collected your luggage. It was dark outside of the brightly lit airport, night having fully settled while you’d been in the air. There was a short wait as Roger collected the car he’d rented, always hating to be without easy transport, but soon enough you were on your way, making a short stop to pick up a quick dinner before you arrived at your accommodation. A large villa awaited you, a little off the road, hidden by a pocket of trees on one side and sand dunes on the other. The automatic security lights flicked on as you approached, illuminating the white walls and bright garden out the front. Once inside Roger fumbled around for the light switch and, upon finding it, led you into the living room. It was spacious but nicely furnished and stretched out with doorways leading to more rooms in every direction.    
Leaving your luggage by the front door, you made a beeline for the doorway to your right and found yourself in the kitchen. One wall was mostly taken up by a large window that you were sure would show you a view of the ocean once it was light enough to see. The rustle of plastic bags being placed on the kitchen counter was the only indication that Roger had followed you, until you felt his hands wrap around your waist and his head buried in the crook of your neck.    
“You smell nice” his breath tickled your skin as he spoke, and you couldn’t help but laugh a little.    
“You sure that isn’t the food?”    
“‘m sure,”    
“You smell nice too, blondie.”    
He hummed appreciatively into your neck, squeezing you tighter, “s’pose we should eat before the food gets too cold.”    
“Probably a good idea.”    
“Okay, yeah, I’m pretty hungry,” he said though made no move to release you.    
“Gotta let go of me if we’re gonna eat, Roggie,”    
“Don’t wanna.”    
“You’re such a baby sometimes,” you laughed, trying to pry his fingers loose.    
“You’re a baby, I’m just here because you looked cold,”    
“And who’s fault is that? Couldn’t have taken me to a beach with beachier weather? A tropical island perhaps?”    
“Perhaps I should have,” he said as he let you go and moved to unpack the boxes of takeout, “could have had hours longer to tease you before we landed.”    
You paused, considering how the time might have been spent and just how desperate you would have been at the end of it, “Tropical islands are overrated,”    
Roger chuckled and handed you a plate, “Think I saw a fireplace in the lounge, so we can warm the place up a bit. Although I do like having an excuse to cuddle you.” 

In the end he found a midway point. Roger got a fire burning but, when he returned to the couch, he sat so his legs stretched out over your thighs, knees slightly bent, plate balanced on his lap. He flicked the TV on but mostly talked over it until you were both ready to hop into bed. From the bedroom you could clearly hear the waves lapping against the shore, though just thinking about the water made you feel a little colder. It didn’t matter so much once you’d piled multiple blankets onto the bed and Roger had climbed in beside you. He was always warm. Especially when he shuffled closer, pressing himself against your back and throwing an arm over you. You sighed contentedly and placed your hand over his, slipping your fingers into the spaces between his own.    
“You excited for tomorrow, my love?”    
“Of course,”    
You felt his chest shake as he chuckled, “good, me too.”    
“Still not gonna tell me what you have planned?”    
“Absolutely not,”    
“Not even a little hint?”    
“Mmmm okay, one hint. Dinner will be involved.”    
“Well I’d assumed that much.”    
“Alright, alright, I’ll give you a proper hint. Ummm,”    
“Take your time,”    
“Oh shush, I don’t want to give it away entirely. Oh, okay, that thing you want is going to happen.”    
“What the fuck does that mean? Which thing? You sound like a bad fortune cookie.”    
“That’s all I’m saying.”    
“God this is worse than knowing nothing.”    
“Night baby,”    
“You expect me to be able to sleep? C’mon Roggie, just tell me,”    
“Y’know you should really get some rest. I want tomorrow to be really special and you’re going to need your energy to handle everything I want to do to you.”    
You could tell he was smiling, even if you couldn’t see it, barely keeping his elation at being able to tease you so easily in check. And it had been ridiculously easy to get your pulse racing as your mind ran through every possible scenario he could be insinuating, “Maybe you should give me a small taste now, help tire me out,”    
“You don’t want that, darling, it’ll just get you all frustrated and keep you up longer. Besides, I want to be as well rested as possible too. So close those pretty eyes and go to sleep.”    
You groaned as you were once again left with nothing to satisfy you. Even pressing yourself harder against Roger didn’t get you anything other than a slight squeeze of your fingers. 

*** 

Roger let you sleep in, stopping the alarm he’d set before it could wake you too and then quietly disentangling himself from where you’d rolled over and curled into his chest. He’d meant what he said about making the day special, hurrying off to set everything up before you woke. When you did finally stir it was at the sound of his footsteps coming back towards the bedroom, his head poking around the doorway the first thing you saw.    
“Oh, you are up, don’t move I’ll be back in a second.”    
You were still groggy with sleep, barely registering what Roger had said as you pushed yourself to sit and rubbed your eyes. But he didn’t take long to return, carefully laying a tray over your lap before leaning down to kiss you.    
“Morning my love,”    
“What’s all this?”    
“Breakfast, obviously. Took an early run to the shop so I could make the first of the surprises I have in store for you. Or the second I guess, if we’re counting the spa.”    
The tray was laden with food of all different sorts, a bowl of yoghurt topped with fruit, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, a small stack on their own plate with a selection of condiments in case you wanted something simpler. Plus a cup of coffee. And, in the middle of it all, a small vase with a blue flower sticking out of it.    
“All of this is for me?”   
“No one else here, is there. I mean, I can help you eat it if you want,” he picked a berry out of the yogurt and popped it into his mouth.   
You smiled at Roger and picked up the vase, “I’ve never seen a flower like this before,”    
“I found it in the garden out front. I’m sure the person who owns this house won’t mind me stealing a couple. Not sure what type it is are but it’s pretty, right?”    
“Very pretty.”    
“Go on, cold eggs aren’t anywhere near as good,” he took the vase from your hand, sitting it carefully on the bedside table.    
You replaced the vase with the knife and fork, gladly attacking the pile of food. Roger stole a piece of toast from the top of the pile and took a bite, sitting back against the foot of the bed, “is it all okay? I didn’t burn anything too bad?”    
“It’s delicious Rog. Way too much for me to eat on my own but very tasty.”    
“Well I wasn’t sure what you’d want so I figured I’d give you some options, chuck us another bit of toast?”    
He only just caught it, almost losing it over the side of the bed, sending both of you into a fit of laughter. He shuffled closer after that, picking at the breakfast with the spoon he’d brought up for the yoghurt, sometimes offering you bites or taking what was on your fork. Eventually you’d both had your fill though and he took the tray from you.    
“You relax here, I’ll go wash the dishes,”    
“Roggie, you don’t have to do that. You made breakfast, I’ll wash up.”    
“You want to?”    
“It’s your valentines too, I’d like to do something even if you insist on keeping it all a big secret.”    
“Alright, but only because the faster we clean, the faster we can go down to the beach.” 

The window in the kitchen drew your eye instantly. You’d been right when you guessed it would show you a glimpse of the beach but your imagination hadn’t quite got it right. The call of the gulls as they landed on the rocks a little way out in the ocean, the clear blue of the water, the little path off the sand that led to a set of white stone steps that led past the villa towards the back patio.    
“You think it was worth the flight, even with not completely beachy weather?”    
All you could do was nod, still trying to take in the view.    
Rog laughed softly as he placed the tray down and leaned on the counter, still watching you, “we can go down in a bit, once this is cleaned up. Might be there’s another surprise down there.”    
If anything was going to get you moving it was that, curiosity burning within you as you tried to think what he might have planned, what the thing he’d hinted at the previous night could be. Roger did his best to distract you from the task, wrapping his arms around you while you ran a sink of hot soapy water, letting his fingers linger on your skin as long as possible, just because he could. He did dry the dishes as you washed them though, and then sent you off to finish your morning routine and get changed with a kiss. When you were ready, shorts and a button up you’d stolen from Roger pulled over your bathers, he told you to go on ahead.    
“Just follow the path, you’ll find the spot no trouble.”    
There was some slight trepidation as you set off. You knew the path ended at the edge of the beach, so you hoped the direction to where Roger had set up was as obvious to you as it was to him. Out the back door, down the clean white steps, pausing to glance up at the kitchen window where Roger made a shooing motion so you’d keep moving. When you reached the edge of the sand you found an arrow drawn in front of you, pointing out where to go.   
You didn’t have to walk far along the otherwise deserted beach before you found the place Roger had set up. It was marked by a bright beach towel, laid out on the sand, plus a couple extras stacked beside it in case you wanted to swim. Atop the towel sat another of the blue flowers he’d stolen from the front garden, this one sticking out of a tall glass he’d stolen from the kitchen. You took a seat, digging your feet into the sun warmed sand, and waited for him to join you. Now that it was closer to midday you felt the warmth better than you’d done during the night, although the cool breeze that blew in off the ocean almost had you wishing you’d grabbed a cardigan. Perhaps it was too cold to swim. The sound of Roger’s voice made you look around as he treaded over the sand towards you, wearing brightly patterned shorts and a red tank top, arms full of what looked to be bottles though you couldn’t quite make them out.    
“Here take these,” he said when finally within reach, handing you first two cocktail glasses stacked together, and then a bottle of peach schnapps and a bottle of vodka, “thought we could treat ourselves to a little sex on the beach…on the beach.”    
“Never one for subtlety were you?”    
“Never one for appreciating my genius were you ?” he nudged your side with his toe before depositing the rest of the bottles on the towel and sinking to his knees to mix the drinks, making as much of a show of it as he could. When he was done and you were both holding your glasses, he sat back beside you, knees and shoulders bumping together as he leaned back on one hand.    
“Cheers,” you clinked your glass against his.    
“Happy Valentines, baby,” 

The alcohol certainly helped you stop feeling the chill on the breeze, as did Roger’s own body heat as he shuffled closer, your head falling onto his shoulder. For a while you just sat and watched the waves, laughing together and enjoying your drinks, until Roger decided a swim sounded like a brilliant idea and hurriedly began stripping off down to his briefs. You were on the verge of following him into the water when a loud “fuck!” rang through the air and he stumbled backwards away from the waves rushing at his feet.    
“It’s fucking freezing!”    
You couldn’t stop the giggle that rushed up your throat, earning a glare from Roger.    
“Was that a laugh?” he was barely holding back his own amusement, “Were you laughing at me?”    
“Maybe,” you poked your tongue out at him.    
“Right, well, let’s see how you like it, then,”    
Before you could properly register what was happening he had his arms around your wrists, pulling you to your feet and towards the waves as you struggled to break free. You managed to break his grip, darking away from him but he took chase, sprinting after you in an attempt to heard you into the waves. His legs were longer than yours and he managed to catch you, dragging you towards the edge of the water.    
“You are so fucking in for it,” he said, out of breath with exertion and laughter.    
“In for it how?” you tried to wriggle free again but his grip stayed firm.    
“In for it in every conceivable way,” his voice was lower, closer to your ear, “but you already know what I do when I need to teach a brat to behave. And how much fun I have doing it.”    
You whimpered involuntarily, knees suddenly weak as Roger stopped and turned you to face him. He took you by the chin, tilting your face upwards a little.    
“Three. Two. One.”    
You squealed as the icy water ran over your feet, jumping back out of the way as Roger laughed and flopped down beside the towels again.    
“Prick,”    
“Love you too. Come ‘ere, baby,” he held out his hand.    
When you made no move to join him he pouted up at you, his fingers moving towards his palm in a ‘come here’ motion.    
“Oh, alright,” you took his hand, letting him pull you down onto his lap, his arms encircling you automatically.    
Roger leaned forward to snatch the flower from its makeshift vase and tucked it behind your ear, “I am so lucky I met you.”    
“You’re just saying that so I’ll forget what just happened,” you buried your face in his neck, a little embarrassed to be talked about so earnestly.    
“I mean it though,” he said softly, stroking your hair, “you’re incredible and I can’t imagine how I got on before I met you. And I know it’s not always easy being with me, I can be a right arsehole sometimes and then there’s the press and all that, but every day I get to wake up next to you is a good day.”    
“I feel the same,” you whispered back, hand slipping up to his cheek as you leaned in to kiss him, partly to save yourself the awkwardness of being so gently praised. He didn’t seem to mind though, smiling against your lips, arms tightening around you as he lay back on the sand and pulled you down with him.    
  
*** 

You only decided it was time to head back to the house when the tide had come in enough that the cold water was lapping at your toes, hurrying to collect all the bottles and towels Roger had brought down before they got too wet or washed out to sea.    
“I can’t believe you didn’t bring a fucking bag or a basket or something.”    
“I stand by my choices.”    
“Oh yeah? Even the one about not touching me properly?”    
“Baby, we just spent I don’t know how long making out in the sand, I’ve been touching you plenty.”    
“But not _properly_.”    
Roger let out a self-pleased hum as he followed you up the stairs.    
“Don’t think I didn’t notice how _into it_ you were getting just now, you’re shorts don’t hide it that well. Might be time to reconsider your choice…I assume we have time before dinner.”    
“We do but it’s not happening. You’re fun when you’re frustrated and needy.”    
You groaned, elbowing through the unlocked back door a little harder than you perhaps should have.    
“Look, think of it like this,” Roger said, dumping his armful of things on the first clear surface he saw, “it’s like at Christmas when you know you’ve got a big lunch coming so you don’t eat much beforehand so you’re not full when you get to the main meal.”    
“That’s stupid.”    
“Alright, think of it this way then, it could be a whole lot worse. I could tie you up and leave you without so much as a kiss for the rest of the day. Now why don’t you go and wash off the sand. Take you’re time and have a good soak and let me know what you think of the surprise I left on the bathroom sink.”    
He leaned forward to peck you on the forehead before turning and leaving you a little confused and a lot curious. You made your way towards the en-suite, spotting a small box tied up in a red ribbon as soon as you walked in the door. Without a second thought you untied the bow and slipped the lid off. Inside sat a shiny silver plug, similar to the one you had at home except brand new and sporting a red jewelled end that caught the light as you picked it up. And there, lined up with the soaps and scents taken from your bathroom back at home, a bottle of lube. You swallowed thickly, absentmindedly squeezing your thighs together. This was the first real clue you’d gotten as to what Roger was planning. It was exciting to say the least, though you still weren’t sure how it connected to the other clue he’d given you. 

When you’d finally deemed yourself clean enough you left the bathroom, wrapped up in a fluffy towel. Roger was stretched out on the bed, a book in his hand though his eyes didn’t seem to be focused on the page.    
“So what’d you think? Has it got you wondering what I’m going to do to you?” he asked slyly, closing the book and throwing it carelessly onto the bedside table.    
“Maybe a little,” you admitted, laying on your front beside him, “but I think I can work it out.”    
“Baby you’ve got no idea what you’re in for tonight. You gonna show me how it looks?” he leaned forward, reaching for the hem of the robe but you rolled away from him, onto your side.    
“Nope. If I have to wait so do you,”    
“Touché,” he chuckled, “In that case, I’m going to go have a shower too.”    
“How long before I have to start getting ready for dinner?”    
“A few hours,” Roger shrugged.    
“And you definitely don’t want me to join you in the shower?”    
He laughed, “Nice try, but no. You should just relax for a bit.”    
“Oh alright,” you sighed, not entirely sure how to kill the remaining time. Still wearing your robe, you decided to explore the villa properly. You hummed to yourself as you walked from room to room, checking out which ones had the best views, half wondering if Roger had hidden any other surprises around the house or left something that might give you a clue as to what you should expect that night. The thought of what was coming had your breath coming harder and your imagination running wild with thoughts of how Roger could fuck you in each of the rooms. The plug definitely didn’t help, only a small taste of what you should expect but a powerful one. But you found nothing other than a guest bedroom, bed fully made up, and the knowledge that turning the shower on in the second bathroom would mess with the temperature of the shower in the en-suite and that Roger’s shout could be heard rooms away. Roger was in the kitchen when you got back to it, examining the contents of the fridge.    
“You wanna go for a drive?” he asked over his shoulder when he heard you approach, “Not far since we’ll have to come back and change, just do a bit of sightseeing or something.”    
“Sounds fun.”    
“Okay cool, meet you at the car in like five minutes?”    
You nodded and hurried off to throw on some actual clothes. 

Roger kept his hand on your knee as he drove, only moving it back to the gear stick when he had to. True to his word he didn’t take you too far, following a road that ran along the coast until he found a small rest stop to pull into that overlooked the ocean. Upon spotting a couple of viewfinders he dug around in his wallet for loose change, smiling as he handed you a coin. There wasn’t a whole lot more to see that you hadn’t already but you laughed as you spun the viewfinders around first to try and spot the villa you were staying in and then towards the nearest city, trying to describe what you saw so the other could find it too. When the time on the viewfinder ran out Roger led you back towards the car, pulling himself to sit on the hood and patting the spot next to him. His arm wrapped around your shoulders and he pulled you into his side as he leaned back against the windshield. It was peaceful and calm, only a few cars passing by, both of you talking in low voices as if you’d break the atmosphere by raising your voices too much. Slowly the sun began to sink lower, turning the sky a pinky orange, and the temperature began to drop, making you grateful for Roger’s embrace.    
“S’pose we should go back,” he almost whispered into your hair, “Wouldn’t want to miss our reservation.”    
You hummed in agreement, “Wouldn’t want all that taunting about surprises to go to waste either, or the present I’m currently wearing.”    
He laughed at that, giving you a squeeze, “definitely don’t want to waste that. God we’re going to have fun tonight.”    
“I hope so. Been wet since I put the fucking thing in so it better be worth it.”    
Roger laughed again, louder, as he slid off the hood and held out his hand for you, “That is so good to know.” 

*** 

“The teddy you bought is hanging in the bedroom cupboard with some of your clothes from home, I think they should all cover it. Also, your makeup bag is on the nightstand.” Roger said as you pulled into the driveway.    
“You really thought of everything,”    
“Well I wasn’t going to half arse it, was I?”    
You left Roger to get changed, pulling the teddy you’d bought weeks earlier from the cupboard as soon as you reached the bedroom. It was tight fitting, red and lacy with a heart shaped cut out over each nipple and your bum. Seasonal and sexy, Roger was going to love you in it and love getting you out of it. You flicked through the options he’d packed, mostly dresses and all on the fancier end of your wardrobe. Eventually you settled on a black velvet dress with a flared skirt, picking out a pair of heels to match and red lipstick in the hopes it would remind Roger of what you were wearing under the dress and perhaps get you out of dinner a little faster. You were working on your makeup, adding a thick layer of mascara to your lashes, when Roger knocked on the door and came in.    
“You look phenomenal,” he said, stepping up behind you and dropping a kiss to your cheek.   
“You think this is good, you should see what I’m wearing underneath,”   
“You have no idea how excited I am to find out,” he laughed as he turned to reach into one of the draws of the nightstand, “Just one thing missing.”    
“Holy shit, Roger,” it was all you could think to say when you caught sight of the necklace he was holding up. A teardrop of what you could only assume was actual ruby dangled from the chain, making I hard to look away or form a coherent thought as Roger draped it around your neck and fixed the clasp. The one clear thought you could come up with was that the ruby looked awfully similar to another jewel you were wearing, and you were sure that had been deliberate.    
“It suits you,” he said softly, leaning down so his chin was on your shoulder, arms around your waist, “matches.”    
You felt your cheeks grow warmer as he seemed to read your mind but tried to push the thoughts away, dragging a finger over the jewel, “It’s beautiful.”    
“I’m glad you like it.” He pressed another kiss to your cheek before stepping back to find his own clothes, leaving you to finish your makeup. 

*** 

The restaurant was full when you arrived, loved up couples sitting at every table, dressed to the nines in their fanciest frocks. Your waiter chatted pleasantly with you as he led you upstairs and out onto the veranda, telling you they’d already had two proposals happen and another three men had asked for rings to be placed in champagne glasses. You gave Roger a quick look, but he just shook his head. Lanterns lit up the length of the veranda, and every table you passed was decorated with a vase of red and pink roses. Except the one you stopped in front of which had a handful of the blue flowers from the villa amongst the roses.   
“Here we are, and – oh, so sorry, Mr Taylor, there seems to have been a mix up, I’ll have the extra chair removed for you.”    
“No, no mix up, we requested the third chair, thank you.”    
“Very well, here are your menus, I’ll be back in a few moments to take your orders.”    
Roger pulled your chair out for you as the waiter walked off, but you were more than a little distracted by the extra place setting, “what’s that about?”    
“What’s what about?”    
“The chair. Roggie, what’s going on?”    
“Nothing’s going on. Should we get a bottle of wine or champagne?”    
“Umm,” you were still curious about the chair and he was clearly trying to draw your attention elsewhere.    
“S’pose it depends what we order really, what d’you reckon?”    
“Sorry I’m a bit late,” a man said as he dropped into the seat, looking from Roger to you and back again, “what’s wrong with her?”    
“Brian?”    
“Were you expecting someone else?”    
“I wasn’t expecting anyone,” you rounded on Roger who was grinning from the other side of the table, “is this the fucking surprise you were talking about?”    
“You didn’t tell her?”    
Roger shrugged, “thought it’d be more fun this way.”    
“What if she’s not into it though? Jesus Christ Rog.”    
“What wouldn’t I be into?”    
“You worry too much Bri, she’ll be into it. Two months ago we went out for a couple of drinks, Y/N here had a little more than that and told me some _very_ interesting things.”    
You didn’t know who to look at, eyes darting between them as you tried to remember what you’d said while you were drunk.    
“Seems like the little slut’s been getting off thinking about having us both again. Once wasn’t enough for her.”    
A gasp escaped you, audible over the general noise of the restaurant, and you clapped a hand over your mouth too late. 

You barely remembered ordering or your food arriving, still trying to get your brain to comprehend what was happening. It didn’t help that Roger began explaining in detail what It was you couldn’t remember telling him, though everything certainly lined up with a lot of the fantasies you’d entertained yourself with.    
“Should have heard her though, Bri, _oh_ _Roggie_ _it’s not fair. I wish you’d both used me at the same time. Can’t stop thinking about it, you_ _fucking_ _my arse while he fucks my pussy. Or the other way around._ _D’you_ _think Curly would join us again if I asked nicely? Maybe if I begged_ _?_ ”   
“I don’t sound like that,” you tried to make your voice as steady and offended as you could in an attempt to hide how much you were squirming at the thought.    
“It was actually pretty spot on,” Brian sniggered.    
“Can we just go already?” you began to stand up, smoothing out the skirt of your dress.    
“I’m not finished my dinner yet.”    
You sat back down, earning another light laugh from Brian that had your cheeks burning.    
“You’ve got her trained well.”    
“Bri, you don’t know the half of it, but you’ll see once we get her back to the house. She’ll let us do just about anything we want to her.”    
“I seem to recall she has a thing for choking.”    
“Remember last time when she put my hand on her throat?” Roger laughed, talking to Brian but watching you struggle to stay composed, “Kept asking us to be rougher.”    
You crossed your legs under the table and squeezed your thighs together in an effort to find some small relief, “that’s because you were being way too gentle. I wasn’t in the mood for gentle.”    
“And what are you in the mood for right now?”    
“At this point I’ll take whatever you give as long as it gets us back to the villa.”    
“What if we decide we want to edge you all night? Or tie you to the bed arse up, ready for us to come and fill whichever hole we choose when we choose?”    
Biting your lip didn’t quite stop the whimper that rose up in your throat.    
“Ask me nicely if I’m ready to leave,”    
“Are you ready to leave, Daddy?”    
“Not yet,” Roger flashed you an almost angelic smile before taking another sip of his drink.    
“You could try asking me, _nicely_.”    
“Are you ready to leave, Sir?”    
“Good girl. But no.”    
You groaned at their teasing, only just restraining yourself from stamping your feet like a child who’d had their favourite toy taken away. Instead you brought your glass to your lips and listened as they continued to discuss all the things they might do to you, hoping they’d turn themselves on so much they’d cave before the waiter came back to ask about dessert. 

Brian was just beginning to describe a scenario in which you were blindfolded and handcuffed when an idea popped into your head. With a quick glance around to make sure everyone at the other tables were preoccupied, and another large gulp of your drink for courage, you slipped off your seat and onto the floor. For a second you knelt there, the floorboards of the veranda cold and hard under your knees, listening to the two men chuckling about your disappearing act, before you crawled between Roger’s legs, reaching to undo his fly as you made yourself as comfortable as possible in the slightly cramped position.    
“Such a slut,” he muttered, more to Brian than you, but he made no effort to stop you as you wrapped your hand around his base and began slowly stroking him, “she better hope she doesn’t stain that dress though or everyone’ll know.”    
“She’d probably get off on that,” Brian laughed, “But she better realise she’ll have to suck us both off before we’ll even think about leaving.”    
Taking care not to bump your head, you leaned forward, taking Roger's tip between your lips. His knee jolted at the contact and you heard a low _oh shit_ leave him as you swirled your tongue around him, able to feel him getting harder with every stroke of your hand. Slowly you began to take more of him, sink deeper onto his cock, until he was almost in your throat. You paused at the first gag, pulled back to run your tongue along the sensitive head again, conscious of potentially being overheard or caught should anyone look too closely at the foot of the table where the cloth didn’t quite reach the floor. You were glad you’d made the choice not to push yourself any further when you heard footsteps approach.    
“Did you enjoy your meal Mr Taylor?”    
“Y-yeah, it was brilliant”    
Hearing Roger trying to sound normal only made you double your efforts to break him.    
“Can I interest you in our dessert menu?”    
“Uhh, Yes, why not. And maybe another bottle of wine?”    
“Right away, Sir.”    
You whined once the footsteps had disappeared again. Dessert meant staying even longer and you were already finding it hard to resist slipping your hand into your underwear. Roger’s fist entered your field of vision, hitting his thigh as your whine sent a shockwave through him.    
“Oh, Jesus Christ,”    
“She always did enjoy sucking dick,” Brian said, thoughtfully.    
“Mmhmm, and she’s only gotten better at it.”    
“Oh? Does she like that rough too?    
“Begs to have her throat fucked. You’ll have to give her a r-run once we get her back to the house.”    
Roger’s legs stiffened as the waiter approached again, opening the new bottle of wine and placing it on the table. He managed to give his order with only a little strain to his voice.    
“And for the lady?”    
Brian was the one who answered, “She’s just had to run to the ladies' room but I’m sure she’ll be happy with the same as me.”    
“Excellent choice, I’ll have them out to you as soon as possible.”    
As soon as the waiter had left again Roger relaxed, shifting his hips slightly to encourage you. You picked up the pace, bobbing a little faster, matching the pace of your hand as it stroked where your mouth couldn’t reach. You could tell Roger was getting close from the way his breathing had picked up, his stomach rising and falling with each breath, a dull thump as his hand hit the table. And as much as you wanted to do more, the height of the table and the worry about being overheard stopped you from letting him into your throat properly. Instead you focused on all the spots within easy reach that you knew made him weak in the knees, tracing your tongue along the veins before sucking on his head, your nails lightly running over his thighs and up his shaft.    
“God, I’m gonna-”    
Brian laughed and you wished you could see what Roger looked like, how obvious it was that he was about to cum in your mouth in the middle of such a nice restaurant. It was a good thing you knew Roger so well, knew the signs of his impending orgasm. You took him as deep as you dared under the circumstances, trying to make sure no stray drops escaped your mouth. His hand dropped under the edge of the table, finding yours where it was braced on his thigh and he stroked the back of it with his thumb as you tried to stay quiet and swallow everything.    
“Well fuck,” he said softly as you tucked him back into his pants, attempting to get your own breathing under control. 

“Oh she’s done is she?” Brian clicked his fingers under the table, and you crawled over to him, touching his leg to let him know you were there.    
“She better be quick,” Roger warned, “The waiter’ll be here with our desserts soon and if she isn’t back in her seat he might start getting suspicious.”    
The reminder that other people might notice your absence if you were gone for much longer set your heart racing as you fumbled with the fly on Brian’s pants. He was already hard, having been anticipating this since you disappeared under the table, which made it easier on you. You didn’t waste any time, leaning in as soon as he was free and licking a thick stripe up his shaft, pumping him a few times to spread the saliva along his length before taking him into your mouth proper. He was longer than Roger so you took extra care not to push yourself too far down, although the idea of the waiter or other customers hearing you choke on him didn’t make you any less aroused. Brian seemed to be thinking the same thing, his hand finding the back of your head under the table.    
“Just one gag, c’mon,” he muttered, pushing you down a little further as he leaned back in his chair. You complied, relishing the small laugh he made as his grip on your hair loosened, his hand retracting until it was on the table again, letting you go back to a more comfortable level.    
“She really does take orders well, doesn’t she?”    
“Oh yeah, loves being bossed around.”    
You hummed in agreement and Brian’s breath caught in his throat but you were sure you could get more of a reaction from him. You readjusted yourself, stroking him as you shifted your knees, trying to ease the stiffness beginning to spread through them. And then you leaned forward once more, pressing your lips to the underside of his cock and giving him a small nip with your teeth.    
Roger laughed as Brian swore, somewhat louder than you’d intended though hopefully not enough to get caught out. It wasn’t until you felt a drip on the back of your hand that you realised you’d made him spill his drink.    
“There you go you animal, use that,” Roger said through his laughter and you felt a cloth napkin being swiped against the back of your hand as Brian tried to clean up the mess as much as he could.    
You knew you’d have to pay for that when you got home but for the moment your focus returned to finishing Brian before the waiter turned up. It didn’t take too much longer. Brian was already worked up from talking about what he wanted to do to you, and it was easy enough to push him over the edge with a tight suck on his head and a well-timed moan. His orgasm took you a little by surprise, certainly not as prepared for it as you had been with Roger’s, but you managed to catch the cum that leaked from the corner of your mouth before it could drip anywhere noticeable.    
“You can stop looking so pleased with yourself,” Roger said once you were back in your seat, “If you’d been patient and not played your little stunt, you’d have been naked in bed by now cumming for the second time. Instead, you’re going to have to wait even longer.”    
You took a swig of your wine to rinse your mouth out and stuck your tongue out at him.   
“I’m so sorry Brian, she’s being a right fucking brat tonight.”    
“I expect that’ll change once we get her in private.”    
“Let’s hope so, though she’s been fucking impatient ever since we got on the plane, haven’t you baby? Tried to get me into the bathroom stall and then kept grinding against me instead of going to sleep last night. Even tried to get into my pants on the beach earlier today. And then had the audacity to ask if she could join me in the shower. I swear to god, you stop her from cumming for a couple of days and she turns into a bratty, cock crazed slut. Can’t think about anything else. Y’know, I bet if we took her into the back alley and told her to bend over, she would.”    
You tried not to let on how true that was as you touched up your lipstick.

By the time Roger finally called for the cheque you were sure you’d left a damp patch on your chair. When words had failed to be enough to tease you with Roger had taken to teasing you with light touches – running his foot up the inside of your leg, shuffling his hair closer to yours so he could lean into your ear, finding any small reason to touch your hand or your arm or even your neck. The worst was when he watched you swipe a finger through the last of the caramel sauce on your plate and caught your wrist before you could lick it clean. Your cheeks burned as he brought the fingertip to his own mouth, sucking it between his lips with a satisfied hum. You wanted to check if anyone was watching but couldn’t find it in you to draw your eyes from his lips, even when he let your wrist go. Brian didn’t help, leaning in on your other side, his hand dropping to your lap slowly inching the material of your dress higher, exposing more of your leg to the cool night air and his grasp. It was enough to draw a whine from you.   
“Think we should get her home now?” Brian asked, voice closer than you’d have guessed it was.   
“Yeah, I think we’ve earned it.”   
You let out a sigh of relief that you were finally going to leave, finally going to get what you wanted, but it was premature. The teasing didn’t stop once you were in the car, if anything the privacy only spurred them on since there was no need to whisper or be subtle. Brian ushered you into the backseat, climbing in after and his hands were on your breasts before Roger had turned on the engine, pinching at your visibly hard nipples peeking out through the holes in the bust of your teddy. Roger damn near sped the entire way back to the villa, growing more impatient now that you’d left the restaurant.   
“This is pretty,” Brian said, touching the teardrop of the necklace.   
“Ro-Roggie got it for me,” your voice stuttered as Brian shifted his hand so the palm rested over the ruby, his long fingers laying against your collarbone.   
“Rog has always liked shiny things. But I’m a little surprised he didn’t get you a choker.”   
You whimpered as he reached behind your neck and tugged on the chain, pulling it tight around your throat.   
“Oi don’t break it. Brand fucking new.” Roger said glancing into the mirror to watch.   
“I won’t break it,” Brian rolled his eyes, “And tell me she doesn’t look good like this.”   
“You mean how she looks completely fucked out before we’ve even touched her.”   
Brian let the necklace drop back to its regular length as he and Roger laughed, leaving you feeling beyond flustered. 

Once you were back at the villa you thought they’d pounce on you, sure that every step would be the last one you took before they pushed you against a wall or to your knees. Instead they just looked you over like predators assessing their prey.   
“Are you going to behave for us?” Roger asked suddenly as he dropped the car keys on the living room coffee table.   
You nodded, your voice not wanting to work.   
“Take that dress off.”   
Neither of them moved as you reached behind you with shaking fingers to undo the zip, even when you struggled to pull it down at first. They just stood there, watching. Brian made a noise of approval as the dress finally hit the ground, exposing the lingerie to them. Roger smiled to himself and made a circle motion with his finger. You did a slow turn for them, letting them see every inch of your outfit, from the heels and necklace you still wore to the cut outs in the front and back and the shine of the plug as it caught the light.   
“If we wanted to be really mean we could just fuck her arse. Wouldn’t even have to undress her.” Roger said lowly, and then to you, “Now the necklace and shoes. Don’t want anything getting in the way. Tell Brian your safeword.”   
You had to clear your throat before you could get the word out, “Red,”   
“How fitting,”   
“And what is it you want?”   
“Your cocks, Daddy,”   
“Because…?”   
“Because I’m a whore,”   
“Good girl.”   
“Behaving much better now, isn’t she.”   
“I figured as much. Maybe you should give her something, Bri, make sure she understands her place.”   
Brian stalked towards you, lacing his fingers in the back of your hair and tugging your head back gently to make you look at him, “Show me where the bedroom is, little slut, and we’ll see how much you can take.”   
You knew you must look pathetic. Wide eyed and eager to earn his praise as you nodded with a small _yes Sir_. Brian let go of your hair and followed you towards the bedroom, ordering you to kneel on the bed once you were through the door. You knelt and waited. Brian traced his thumb over your bottom lip and let you suck on it.    
“Probably soaked. And you’re sure she can handle it?”   
“Positive. She’ll let you know if she can’t, or I will.”   
That was enough for Brian who began undressing in front of you, popping the buttons on his shirt one by one. You would have watched, enraptured by the way his fingers moved, except that Roger took hold of your chin and turned your head towards himself.   
“Your little performance back at the restaurant was a good way to kick things off, darling, but Bri isn’t happy you made him spill his drink. You’ll be paying for that little lapse of judgement now. And I won’t deny it’ll be hot to see you choking on him.” His grip on your chin loosened but the second you began to turn your head away Roger left a sharp slap on your cheek, “Pay attention. Now you’re going to show Brian just what a good hole you are, and if you’re lucky we’ll give you a chance to cum.” Roger turned back to Brian, “Don’t hold back.”

As soon as Brian’s cock was out he had a fist in your hair, pulling you towards him, his patience worn too thin. Not that you minded. This was what you’d tried to get from both him and Roger last time you’d been between them, they’d clearly learnt. He gave a handful of slow, shallow thrusts into your mouth under the pretence of letting you adjust but he soon lost any sense of mercy, relishing your gags as he pushed himself deeper down your throat. You braced your arms on his hips, his grunts as he rammed into your throat the only sound outside of your gagging. Tears began to pool in your eyes and you squeezed them shut only to feel Brian’s fingers hit your cheek in a sharp slap that didn’t quite hit the mark.   
“Eyes on me while I’m ruining you, slut,”   
You forced your eyes open, blinking until the mascara tinted tears ran down your face instead.   
“Better. F-fuck you’re so fucking messy.”   
You could only imagine the picture you must look, your freshly reapplied lipstick probably smeared over your face and Brian’s dick, hair wild from being grabbed and released and grabbed again, a mix of tears and saliva dripping off your chin onto your chest. The crotch of your teddy was definitely soaked by now, your cunt throbbing with the need to be touched. Brian gave your hair a particularly forceful tug and you moaned.   
“You – fucking hell – you were right, she’s lo-ving this.”   
Roger laughed, his voice getting closer as he moved away from where he’d been watching and came to stand behind you, “Hold her still a sec, I wanna get at her arse.”   
Brian pulled you off him, fingers still tangled in your hair as he watched you cough and take as many gasped breaths as you could as Roger tugged your legs back, your hands falling to the mattress to hold yourself up. A sudden spank against your right cheek made you jolt and cry out.   
“There we go. Can see that pretty new plug now.” Roger tapped the end of it pushing it further into you and making you gasp.    
“Aww, does that feel good, fucktoy?”   
You squeaked as he pulled the plug out a little, twitching under their grasps as Roger leaned forwards and spat on you before pushing it back in again.   
“So wet already. Let’s see if we can’t make her drip.”   
You had the chance to take one more hurried breath and then your head was being yanked back over Brian, his fingers in your hair pushing you the whole way down his length as Roger continued to play with the plug. A sudden spank caught you off guard and made you jolt and then gag, both of them making noises of approval in response. All it did was encourage them, Brian returning to his previous pace, holding you still as he used your throat relentlessly, Roger alternating between spanking you and twitching the plug inside you, both making you whine. Finally, when your bum was pink and stinging, they let you go, Brian practically throwing you from him. You landed on your side but quickly scrambled back to your knees so you could see them both.

“Oh good girl,” Roger cooed, swiping his fingers through the mess of saliva on your chin, “Think you took that well enough to get a chance to cum, what d’you say Bri?”   
“I think so.”   
“Thank you, Daddy, thank you, Sir,” you said somewhat breathlessly.   
Brian moved behind you, pulling your arms behind your back and holding them in place as Roger let his fingers wander lightly over the material that covered your pussy. You hummed when he finally pressed against your clit, arching into his touch as Brian held your arms in place. You’d been waiting so long and you were so worked up it wasn’t long before you felt your orgasm beginning to build.   
“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”   
Roger pulled his hand away before you could finish.    
“What? No. I need more,”   
Your cheek stung as Roger slapped you again, “You need what we say you need. Said you’d get the chance to cum and that’s exactly what you got. If you didn’t make it that’s because you didn’t want it enough.”   
You felt Brian let go of your arms and then his hand between your shoulder blades pushing you down.   
“All this on my account,” his nail tapped against the plug, “Maybe we should give her another chance.” Two fingers wormed their way underneath the teddy and pressed into your cunt with ease, “Maybe the poor little slut just didn’t have enough cock last time.” The fingers pumped into you a few times and then they were gone. You whined at the loss but it was only momentary, Roger beginning to remove the lingerie from your body and Brian pulling it all the way off your legs leaving you completely exposed to them. And then the fingers were replaced by Brian’s cock as he slowly sunk into you.    
Roger’s hand wrapped around your neck, squeezing lightly as he forced you to look at him, “Is that what the whore wanted? To have her cunt filled?”   
You keened as Brian pulled back, so slow you could feel every inch.   
“Words.” Roger’s grip tightened a little.   
“Ye-s, Daddy, ‘s what I wanted.”   
Each time Brian sunk into you was faster than the last and had you moaning, Roger squeezing your throat tighter.   
“Five. You going to cum for us this time?”   
“W-ait – fuck - more, please,”   
“Four.”   
“I ca-can’t,”   
“You can’t? Hear that Bri, she _can’t_. So ungrateful, think I need to shut her up.”   
Roger’s hand left your throat, the rush of air making your head spin, but then he was squeezing your cheeks until your mouth opened wide enough for his cock to fit. The counting stopped and you lost all sense of time. All you knew was them, their cocks. You could feel yourself getting closer to orgasm but Brian refused to touch your clit, just kept pounding into you, and it wasn’t enough. And when you did start to think that maybe you were going to cum Roger’s thrusts would get rougher and distract you. They didn’t care though. You were there to be used, a set of holes begging to be filled and nothing more. Even your moans were in their service, the vibrations making Roger swear. His hand found your throat again, squeezing around the dick shoved down it, making you clench around Brian. A warm, tingly feeling bubbled up in your chest as Brian grunted out something about how fucking tight you felt. And then he was gone, pulling out before he lost himself completely. Roger gave you a few more thrusts before he followed, and you collapsed in a gasping heap. 

“Still didn’t cum,” Brian said offhandedly, swatting at your hip, “should we give her another chance?”   
"What do you think, fucktoy? Do you deserve another chance?”   
“I think so Daddy, I’ve been so good for you.”   
“Hardly an unbiased opinion. But okay.”   
There was a beat of silence. You didn’t want to say the wrong thing and change their minds when you were so close to getting the relief you craved. They looked at each other and then at you and within second you found yourself being rolled onto your back, each of them holding your legs wide open. Roger leaned down, his tongue tracing over the crease of your thigh, enough to make you squirm.   
Brian slapped the thigh he held though it didn’t have as much power behind it as other hits you’d received, “Fucking beg for it, then.”   
“Please Sir, I want to cum so bad. Please make me cum Daddy.”   
You’d barely finished speaking when you felt Brian’s finger enter you again, drawing a soft moan from you as they curled against your wall. It was nothing like the moan that came when Roger joined in. His lips latching onto your clit had your head tipping back and your hips pushing up and a long loud moan rising into the air as you finally got what you needed. Without thinking you dropped your hands and twisted your fingers in their hair, tugging lightly as your back arched. It didn’t take long to have you writhing as you came hard, all the  build up of the last few days reaching a crescendo and finally breaking. But that didn’t mean they were going to stop. Your first orgasm had barely subsided when your stomach tightened with the second your hands clutching at their mops of hair as they expertly drew you to the edge and pushed you over. They kept fingering you and lapping at your clit as your release washed over you. For a wild moment you thought they were going to pull another orgasm from you but then they stopped, crawled up either side of you. You didn’t really notice until Roger tapped your cheek and told you to open. You didn’t know if he meant mouth or eyes so to be safe you opened both, watching as he spat onto your tongue and then as Brian did the same. You dutifully swallowed and thanked them both. 

“You can have her first. Lube’s behind you on the nightstand.”   
“You sure?” Brian asked.   
“Yeah,” he looked down at you, “Daddy doesn’t mind sharing his toys.”   
You were still a little dazed when you felt them both pulling you  up onto your knees, but Roger let you wrap your arms around his neck.   
“You okay?” he asked softly, “still want to do this?”   
“Yes, so much.”   
He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to your jaw, “You’re fucking filthy.” He kept talking, soft words of encouragement and praise to help keep you relaxed as Brian carefully removed the plug and pressed his  lubed up fingers into you instead. There was a pause as he coated his dick in lube but then you felt his tip pressing into you and groaned into Roger’s neck.    
“Fuck. And I thought your cunt was tight. No, shit, don’t laugh.”   
“Sorry,” you giggled against Roger’s skin, “just hit me how fucking wild this whole thing is.”   
“‘s alright,” Roger said, trying not to laugh himself, “Just go slow,”   
Brian waited to make sure you’d calmed down before he pressed himself deeper. You whined when he started to fuck you, slowly, letting you adjust. You knew  t he gentle restraint was over when you were pulled back against Brian, his hand latching onto your throat. Roger shifted your legs and shuffled closer, sliding his cock along your slit. It was agony waiting for what you’d been fantasising about for so long, just out of reach. You tried to beg but Brian just pressed down harder on your throat, cutting you off. And then the wait ended, your head falling back into Brian’s shoulder as you grasped at them both, making Roger hiss as your nails bit into his skin.  If you hadn’t known they regularly performed together it would have been obvious from how in sync they were, picking up on small signals from each other and working in tandem to completely undo you. Brian’s hand left your throat but you barely noticed because Roger’s replaced it in a matter of seconds, keeping you twitching between them as they railed into you from both sides until you lost all sense of who was where .  One of them dropped their finger to your clit, rubbing it in in fast harsh circles.  It was enough to have you reeling, their voices twice as loud as they mocked you , heat burning through every inch  of your body but twice as hot under their touch, your own heart beating so hard you were sure it would pound its way out of your chest.   
“Stop fucking clenching like that,” Roger growled as he let your throat go, “not ready to leave your whore cunt yet,”   
You inadvertently clenched around him again as he hit just the right spot, and w as rewarded with a blow to your hip, the easiest place for him to reach. The noise seemed to echo as they drove into you , so hard and deep you could feel them in your throat. Or maybe that was just the fingers Brian had given you to suck on as he repeated  _ don’t cum yet _ in your ear. Once he said you couldn’t it was all you wanted to do, all you could think about , the fingers on your clit drawing you ever closer . Bu t Roger was in your other ear ordering you to hold it as well. You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut but it was no use .   
You whined around Brian’s fingers and let them slip from you, “I’m gon – gonna,” you panted out, tugging on Brian’s hair.   
“Don’t you f- ucking dare. Not yet,”   
“I –” you moaned as you slipped over the edge, unable to hold it any longer, shaking as the orgasm rolled over you.   
“Oh f-f-fuck,” Brian groaned, “Take it you f- ucking sl-ut,” he pressed deep into you as he hit his release, filling you with hot spurts of cum. Roger stilled at the same time, keeping you in place until Brian, breathing hard, pulled himself free.    
“My turn.”   
You had a moment to feel the emptiness as  Roger left you and pushed you onto your back before he shoved himself back inside your sensitive cunt.  Pressing your leg towards your head he resumed his rough pace, if anything rougher now that he wasn’t accommodating Brian as well, until his hips stuttered and his cock twitched, coating your walls.

Roger collapsed beside you but other than that it was a while before any of you could find it in you to move.  Brian was the first, shifting until he was more comfortably settled and throwing a hand over his eyes as he tried to process what had happened. You jumped slightly when Roger touched your arm lightly.   
“Hey, just me. You okay?”   
“Yeah.”   
“You had a good time?”   
“Yeah, yes.”   
“Really? You seem  kinda distant, you sure you’re alright?”   
You turned your head to smile at him, “Positive. Just thinking about next valentines. You know it's going to have a lot to live up to.”   
You watched him push himself up onto an elbow, his gaze shifting from you to Brian and back to you, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” He leaned down, his nose brushing yours as he kissed you softly.  
Your moment was interrupted by Brian clearing his throat as he sat up, “Fuck next valentines, we’re going  again tonight aren’t we? Tomorrow at the very least. I was told you had this place booked for the rest of the week.”   
Roge r hummed , dragging a fingertip from your waist up towards your chest, “ Definitely going again.  There is still so much we  can do to her .” He winked at you, sending a shiver running down your spine.   
“Maybe something else to drink first?”   
“Of course, my love, ” He swung his legs over the bed and stood, stretching his arms above his head, “You want a drink too  Bri ?”   
“If there’s one going,”   
“Be back in a sec.” He stopped in the doorway and turned back to you and Brian, “but I call dibs on her arse next time.”


End file.
